Beyond The Gates
by deepinspace
Summary: my very first rurouni kenshin fic... pls read and review... thanx!! anyway this is kamiya dojo/ kenshin gumi from an outsider point of view... enjoyz...


Rurouni Kenshin-Beyond The Gates

Ooc:: This is my very first fic for Rurouni Kenshin so hope you guys read and review it!! Good or bad, just throw it at me, I'll be happy to catch it.

Anyway this fic is about Kenshin gumi from an outsider point of view as she gets to spend a day with them in the Kamiya Dojo. I don't know if the fic is good enough but I'm giving it my best shot, so please read and review. Thanx a zillion for reading!

_______________________________________________________________________

Beyond The Gates::

Ryushi hurried on as she saw the sky getting darker. It's gonna rain. She could kick herself for not bring an umbrella. Just two more houses down, Ryushi reminded herself as she saw the Kamiya Dojo. Just then, the sky gave a loud roar before heavy raindrops fell upon her. Damn, Ryushi thought, her mum was going to kill her, all the groceries were wet. Ryushi was about to start running when someone called her name.

"Ryushi-san! Come on in!" 

Ryushi turned around to find Kaoru calling her. She stared questioning at the owner of the dojo, unsure if she should enter.

"Hurry!! Come on in!!" Kaoru told her as she sheltered her with the umbrella and dragged her into the dojo.

"Susume, Aiyame, help me to take care of Ryushi-san ok!" Ryushi heard Kaoru call out as she grabbed two umbrellas.

"But... but..." Ryushi called out after Kaoru, but she had already flown out of the dojo with her umbrellas.

My groceries!! Ryushi suddenly remembered about her groceries. Kaoru had dragged her into the dojo, but not her groceries, which were still under the rain. Ryushi was about to run out and get it when a boy ran into the dojo, carrying her groceries in both hands. "Ryushi-san, your groceries," he told her as he shook the raindrops off himself.

"Thank you very much," Ryushi told the boy as he smiled up at her and shook his head.

"Ryushi-san! Yahiko!" Ryushi heard someone call out from behind her. She turned around and found a young girl smiling as she offered her a towel. The other girl offered Yahiko another towel.

Ryushi thanked the girls as she dried herself. She recognized the two girls, she often saw them sitting outside the dojo and waiting for Himura-san to finish washing the clothes before he played with them. They would always smile and wave at her whenever she passed by the dojo.

Ryushi looked around the dojo.She had always passed the dojo after she went to the shops since she lived near the dojo, but she had never entered the dojo before. But she knew that the dojo was always filled with happy laughter from the girls and Himura-san would always be outside washing the clothes and playing with the girls. Yells could also be heard from inside the dojo. Sano-san, they guy wearing the jacket with the word "bad" written on it would also appear when it was dinner time. Megumi-san would also visit the dojo often. 

But there were also days when the dojo was quiet, when nobody was around for long period of time. Ryushi found it strange but she never questioned. She figured that they might be away for holiday since the people living in the dojo seemed pretty adventurous to her.

But there were also times when the dojo had their visitors. They usually arrived in packs and the dojo was more active and noisy then usual. Not only did the visitors come during the day some came in the night when most people were already asleep. But the visitors seemed to have vanished when daylight appeared. Nobody found it strange since the people living in the Kamiya Dojo seemed friendly, besides everyone knew Kaoru when she was young and they were happy that she had found herself a new family.

Kaoru-san did a really good job of maintaining the dojo, Ryushi thought to herself as she noted that the dojo was still in perfect condition after so long. Not a speck of dust could be found and all the wooden swords that hung around the dojo still looked new to her. Ryushi looked on curiously at the painting that that hung around the dojo, but she was afraid of intruding.

Just then she felt someone tugging on her sleeves. She looked down and saw two hopeful pairs of eyes staring at her. "Play with us? Please?" The girls asked her as they handled her a ball. Ryushi nodded at once glad to have found something to do. 

Happy laughter filled the dojo as the rain fell heavily outside.

_______________________________________________________________________

Not long after Ryushi heard Yahiko call out. "Kenshin! Kaoru! Sano??"Upon hearing the names, the girls tossed Ryushi the ball and ran to the outside of the dojo. Ryushi followed them and found Kaoru sheltering Kenshin with the umbrella as he was carrying the groceries with both hands. Sano was holding the umbrella with one hand and a bag of groceries in the other hand.

"Sano, what are you doing here? And since when do you carry umbrella?" Yahiko couldn't help teasing Sano as he helped Kenshin with the groceries.

"Jou-chan gave me the umbrella!" Sano replied hotly as he shook his fist at Yahiko. But Yahiko just laughed gleefully as he dodged the punch that Sano had aimed at him.

"I figured Sano would be coming since it was almost dinner time and since I was bringing Kenshin an umbrella, I thought that I'd bring one for him too, since he obviously doesn't bring one." Kaoru explained as she hammered Sano and Yahiko, who were fighting, on the head. "Behave! We have guest! Kaoru hissed angrily at them as she flashed Ryushi an embarrass smile.

"Speaking of dinner... where's dinner?" Sano asked as he looked hungrily around the dojo. "Baka! We just got back! Wait!" Kaoru told him as she hammered him again. 

"Won't you stay for dinner, Ryushi-san?" Kaoru offered."But... but..." Ryushi began. "Please say yes! Besides it's still raining..." Kaoru pleaded. 

"Well... ok..." Ryushi agreed reluctantly. "Great!" Kaoru exclaimed as she flashed Ryushi a smile that would chase the rain away before she headed to the kitchen. The smile made Ryushi felt welcome and it eased her fear of imposing on the Kamiya Dojo. 

"I'll help you!" Ryushi offered as she followed Kaoru into the kitchen.

Suddenly Kaoru stopped in her footsteps. "Where's Kenshin?" She asked as she looked around the dojo. Yahiko who was practicing, shook his head while Sano and the girls just pointed to outside the dojo where a loud "ORO??!!" could be heard.

Kaoru and Ryushi hurried to the window only to see a certain red head standing outside the rain, staring blankly at the wet and dirty clothes. "Oro... My clothes!! I forgot to take them in!"" He wailed as he took the clothes in. "I have to wash them again... " He mumbled to himself as he headed towards the toilet...

"Is Himura-san going to be alright?" Ryushi asked Kaoru who was staring at the empty space where Kenshin was just standing. "Hai, he'll be alright. Let's get dinner started!" Kaoru replied as she flashed her sunny smile again and dragged Ryushi into the kitchen.

Yahiko continued his practice with Sano watching and talking to him. The two girls waved goodbye to the people in the Kamiya dojo when they saw their grandfather at the gates, holding an umbrella and ready to bring them home for dinner. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Ryushi saw Sano and Yahiko face light up when she placed the food before them. "Kenshin! Dinner's ready!" Kaoru yelled as she sat down beside them. Minutes later, the red head appeared.

"Ano... Himura-san, are your clothes alright?" Ryushi asked as she was at a loss for her next action. 

"Hai!" He told her as he pointed happily outside. Suddenly Ryushi realized that it had stopped raining. The sun was shinning down on the freshly washed clothes. 

"I must be going..." Ryushi told them as she began to leave. The rain had stopped and there were chores waiting for her at home as she did not have a Himura-san to do it for her.

"No, no, no. Please stay, besides you cooked dinner for us." Kaoru told her as she forced her down again. Kenshin who had already begun dinner nodded his head.

"But... but..." Ryushi stared again but was interrupted by Kaoru. "We would love it if you stay, right Yahiko, Sano?" 

Upon hearing their names, Yahiko and Sano broke up their fight for the food. "Hai... hai..." Sano replied hurriedly as he eyed Yahiko's fish hungrily. "Sure! You should come more often. Your cooking is way better than Kaoru's!" Yahiko replied gleefully, glad that there was a chance to tease Kaoru. Unfortunately that earned him a whack on the head and his fish landed in Sano's mouth. 

"Hey! That was mine!! Give it back!!" He yelled as he glared at Sano. "You were talking... so I thought you didn't want it!" Sano yelled back as he fought off Yahiko who had jumped onto him, in an attempt to get back his fish.

"Please ignore them and enjoy the dinner!" Kaoru told Ryushi as she hammered both Yahiko and Sano on the head. "Will you two behave?? We have guest!!" She hissed angrily at them as she smiled at Ryushi. A huge sweat drop would be seen on Ryushi's head but she smiled back at Kaoru and they managed to finish the rest of their dinner in peace. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Ryushi bowed as she thanked Kaoru for the dinner. She waved her goodbye as she headed home. The rest of the people in the dojo waved back and headed back into the dojo. 

Weird group. Ryushi thought to herself as she made her way home. Weird but happy group, Ryushi thought to as the setting sun cast a firey glow on the dojo were laughter could be heard.There were things about the group that Ryushi did not understand but the love that they had for each other was clearly visible though they seem to be fighting most of the time. 

It was obvious that they had been through a lot together and she guessed that that was what makes them so close and no one will be able to fully understand that feeling until they join them in the journey. You could only understand them this much if you are outside the gates, but what's beyond the gates; you have to join them to find out. 

Ryushi smiled to herself, glad to have a chance to have a part in their journey, even though it was only for a short while.

As Ryushi neared her house, she saw her mother waiting outside for her. Ryushi smiled to herself. The visit into the Kamiya Dojo had touched her in some way and boy was she glad to be home!

-End

1 May 2001

_______________________________________________________________________

Thanx a zillion for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
